The End of the Begining
by Mist Maker
Summary: Kaceillia is found and brought back to the mansion. Remy is rescued by an old flam. Please R/R Rated R for bad words.
1. Default Chapter

  
I DON'T OWN THE X-MEN. THIS IS ONLY FOR FUN, SO DON'T SUE ME.  
  
I used the 1st and last chapters of Always and Forever to begin this story but it is different when you get passed the fist part. There are some added parts to it, so please read.  
  
Remy has been rescued by an old flam and is one his way to recovery when he finds out something that will change his life. Note: Ruby is not the old flame, she's to old. This is an AU story.  
  
Takes place around the same time as the 2nd part of Always and Forever. This is sort of a sequel to it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
The End of the Begining.  
  
  
  
  
  
'So cold, so cold, gotta keep move'n, keep move'n', Remy thought to himself. 'Someone will come, Dey won't let me die. Not like dis. I be dey family.'   
  
These are the thoughts that kept going through his head. Remy Lebeau, thief, great lover, x-man. He had been left to die in a cold wasteland by the woman who claimed to love him. Who he thought he truly loved, but no more, not after this. If he mad it out alive he was through with the untouchable x-woman Rogue.  
  
He had been prepared to love her for the rest of his, even if he could never touch her. To him it was a small sacrifice to be with the one he loved, which he thought loved him.  
  
"If I get out o' dis, I'm through wit' you, Rogue. Never again!" he said aloud.   
  
After awhile, he didn't know how long, the pain started to go away and he started to get sleepy. ' Dis not so bad, at least I'm not in pain', he thought.  
  
He had stopped moving now and was lying in the snow. As he drifted asleep he thought he saw a black clad figure coming toward him. As it got closer he saw it was a woman. A beautiful woman with jet-black hair, almost blue-black, and skin the color of caramel or honey, with the most piercing gray eyes he had ever seen. She reminded him of someone whom he knew long ago, someone he once loved, but like Rogue she had left him to.  
  
This had to be his angel of death. "You come to take ol' Remy to hell," he whispered, "you be de prettiest death angel I ever see."  
  
"No I've come to bring you home," she whispered back to him. Then all was black as he slipped into nothingness. "My love."  
  
  
*********************************  
  
  
  
He woke up in pain. Like sharp needles everywhere. He was cold and hot all at the same time. To weak to open his eyes yet. 'So dis is hell' he thought.  
  
When he tried to open his eyes he groaned at the bright light that was causing him even more pain.  
  
"Ssshhh. Don't try to open them just yet." Said a voice that sounded warm and motherly, and it put him at ease.  
  
"How is he?" another voice said. This one sounded younger by far, like a young woman.  
  
"His fever has broken, I think he'll be just fine in a week or two." said the motherly voice. Then he felt something warm touch his lips, "here you go, young man, drink this, it will make you feel better." It was warm chicken broth and he drank it as best he could, it did make him feel much better.  
  
"Good I'll be gone for a few days could you.."  
  
"Don't worry about it dear, you just go and take care of whatever business you have."  
  
"Thank you Ruby, you're a life saver."  
  
"So are you dear, so are you."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Two weeks past and Remy was up and about, do mostly to Ruby and her powers. She was a mutant with the gift of healing and visions, she could see into the past, present and future at will. Ruby had used her visions to help find Remy, but that's not all her gifts, she is also a Wiccan. A witch if you will, a sorceress of the highest level.  
  
It was Ruby's gift of sorcery and healing power combined that speed up Remy's recovery. She was on old black woman, about 72 years old, with warm brown eyes and a soft smile.  
  
They had become good friends in the month that Remy was sick, she treated him with the same love and care that she would treat her own son with, though she had no children. That was part of the reason he liked her so much, she treated him like a son.  
  
"How are you feeling today, my boy?"  
  
"Much better, t'ank you. Ruby?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Who saved me? I mean I couldn' get a good look at her face, you know with freez'n to deat' and all." Remy had not seen who saved his life that day, all he had seen were shadows and blur. All he could tell was that it was a woman with jet-black hair and coco brown skin.  
  
She had not come back to the small house since the night his fever broke and he hadn't seen her then either.  
  
"Oh don't worry about that right now, I..."  
  
"Ruby please, I hafta know" he cut her off mid sentence. "I thought it was someone I knew but I.... who was she?" he half pleaded looking just as pitiful as her could get to her.  
  
"It was Kaycee." She said, she could never refuse a good-looking man who begged anything.  
  
"Kaceillia, she rescued me? How did she know where I was and how did she get dere."  
  
At that Ruby raised her hand like a little kid would when saying it was them who stole the cookies out the cookie jar.  
  
"Oh yea, dumb question, I forgot about yo powers." said Remy. "Where is she now?"  
  
"She said she had some business to take care of and she would be back in a week or so."  
  
Just then a small child ran into Remy's room yelling for all she was worth, "Nanna, Nanna."  
  
"What is it that would cause you to run in here yelling and screaming like a wild howler monkey, when I specifically told you to stay out of this room."  
  
"Nanna Ruby, I got bit by a spider, a big black one and it hurts." the small child said.  
  
"Oh, now that's some thing to yell about," Ruby said as she looked at the spider bit, it was turning red and was starting to swell. "Hold still now" then she put her had over the child's spider bit and healed it, " all better now."  
  
"Thank you Nanna." With that she left to go play.  
  
" Who's de petite, she cute as a butt'n, is she yo gran' chil'?"  
  
"Oh no, I don't have any children. That little angel is CeeJay, Cyanne Jordan. She is Kaciellia's daughter," said Ruby with a smile on her face. "Isn't she just sweet as sugar?"  
  
"Yes, she beautiful. She gonna be a han' full when she start lik'n boys."  
  
And Cyanne was very pretty. She was a five-year-old little girl with curly reddish-brown hair and a very cute, chubby face. She had big brown eyes, creamy brown caramel skin and a smile that could light up a room. She was going to grow into a stunningly beautiful woman, just like her mother. 'She gonna break many a heart when her time comes' he thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night Ceejay snuck into Remy's room and got in bed with him. When he woke up in the middle of the night he came face to face with the five year old.  
  
'I mus' be gett'n rusty if I didn' even hear her come in.' he thought.  
  
"What you doin' in here petite?"  
  
"I just wanted to look at you is all" she answered.  
  
"Now why you wanna look at me, huh? I'm no' that ugly am I?" he said earnings himself a giggle form Cyanne.  
  
"No silly, I just wanted to see what you looked like. Mommy says I look just like you when I'm cause'n trouble." She said a bright smile on her face. "I just wanted to see for my self is all."  
  
At that Remy was speechless and felt sick to his stomach.   
  
"Are you alright? You don't look so good. Do you want me to get Nanna Ruby?"  
  
"No. No, I'm all right," he paused "what do you mean yo' mommy says dat you look like me."  
  
"You so silly. Beeecause you're my Daddy, duh."  
  
'I am going to kill her' Remy thought. 'This can't be my kid she's to young, she to cute, she to smart, no wait the cute an' smart could come from me, she to ol' den.  
  
"How old are you petite?"  
  
"I'm five and a half," she said proudly.  
  
'Oh shit, I feel sick' he thought  
  
"You sure you don't want me to get Nanna Ruby, she'll make you feel better."  
  
"She can't help me wit' dis one petite. Now why you really in here petite?" he asked again.  
  
"I had a bad dream, can I sleep with you? PLEASE"  
  
"Why did'n you go to Ruby's room?"  
  
"Cause I wanted to sleep with you."  
  
"Sure, you can sleep wit' me," then he thought for a few seconds, " you don't pee the bed right?" he asked half afraid.  
  
"NO! I'm a big girl."  
  
"Night petite."  
  
"Night Daddy"  
  
'Kaciellia has some explaining to do,' he thought be for he went back to sleep.  
  
  
When he woke up the next morning, Cyanne was gone but he wasn't alone.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Kaceillia asked quietly.  
  
When she came in early that morning she saw CeeJay and Remy curled up in the bed asleep. After she put CeeJay to bed she went back to Remy's room to watch him sleep.  
  
"Fine," Remy said looking very upset, "why didn' you tell me about the petite, chere?"  
  
"I was going to, I really was. But when I heard you wee living at that school and stuff, I didn't want to mess things up for you, so I didn't tell you."  
  
There was a lone silence in the room, and then he spoke again.  
  
  
"How did you find me in Antarctica, how did you get dere?"  
  
"I've always kept tabs on you Remy, for CeeJay's sake. And how I got there, lets just say I have my ways."  
  
"Why did you save me?"  
  
"Like I said before, I did it for Cyanne. I was going to bring her to see meet you. She kept asking if she could." Kaceillia said.  
  
"She's beautiful."  
  
"I know, thank you," she said quietly.  
  
"I wish I could of seen her when she was a babe. I know she had to be the best looking kid on da block," he said, "she had to be, she my daughter."  
  
All Kaceillia could do was smile, he hadn't changed since the last time she saw him.  
  
"I have a few baby pictures, if you want it." Then she got up and left. When she came back she had two wallet sized pictures, "Here, you can keep these if you like."  
  
"Thank you," he took the pictures. One was of Cyanne when she was 6months old and the other was a more recent of Cyanne and Kaceillia.  
  
When she got up to leave he stopped her. "Kaceillia wait, don't go. Stay wit me," Remy said.  
  
For the next few hours they talked and laughed about old times with each other. Then Remy got serious.  
  
"Chere, why did you leave?"  
  
"Remy I…there were a lot of things going on, I had my reasons to why I left."  
  
"Was it me?" he asked.  
  
'Oh god,' she thought, 'I can't do this.'   
"No, it wasn't you, Remy. There were some things I had to work through, I loved you so much, but I couldn't stay." She hated this, she had loved him, No, still loves him more than herself and would do anything for him, but she couldn't stay.   
  
"Why didn't you.." he was cut off when CeeJay came into the room all energy and smiles.  
  
"Mommy your home!" CeeJay yelled as she ran into her mother's arms. "I missed you so much. Look what I made at school," she said holding up a picture for Kaycee and Remy to see.  
  
'Lord thank you for small miracles,' Kaycee thought to herself.  
  
"That's wonderful baby," then she turned to Remy and said, "I know the two of you have already met, but I'm going to introduce you anyway. Remy Lebeau, I would like for you to meet Cyanne Jordan Lebeau, your daughter. Cyanne this is Remy Lebeau, your father."  
  
Now it was official, he was a daddy.  
  
"I knew you were my daddy, I just knew it." CeeJay said running up to Remy and giving him the best hug her little body could manage.   
  
"Look Remy, I have some thing's to take care of, but I'll be back later."  
  
"K chere," Remy said from around puffy reddish-honey brown hair and giggling child.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that night a man in a white lab coat was standing by a window looking out.  
  
"Did you find her yet?"  
  
"No, but I'll.."  
  
"Be dead if you don't. You have1 hour."  
  
"But I"  
  
"One hour."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come on baby wake up."  
  
"Mommy."  
  
"Come on sweaty, we have to go."  
  
"What about Nanna Ruby and Daddy?"  
  
"There coming to."  
  
It was 1 in the morning and Kaceillia had waken every one up and was preparing to leave.  
  
"Remy wake up, we have to go. Now."  
  
"What? What you talkin' bout chere?"  
  
"We need to leave and we need to go now."  
  
The very urgent tone told him that it was very important that they go.  
  
"What's happening, what's wrong?" he asked while getting dressed.  
  
"I stole something from some bad guys and now they want me, and I don't have it so.." she trailed off, while looking at him as he got dressed. 'Damn he fine,' she thought.  
  
"Dey want you dead." Remy finished for her.  
  
  
"Bingo, so if you don't want to die to I suggest you get your ass moving."  
  
"I'm ready."  
  
When they got to the car everything was already packed that they would need.  
  
"If I don't come back here is everything you'll need. I set up a bank account for Cyanne, so you won't have to worry about money." Kaceillia said, "Remy I want you to take them somewhere safe."  
  
"What about you chere?"  
  
"I've got some things I have to take care of first but I'll find you, I always have." She said as she strapped CeeJay into her car seat.  
  
"Chere…"  
  
"If anything happens I just want you to know that I did love you. I always have," then she kissed him with every thing she had to give. "Take care of them, there all I have. Cyanne baby, you know I love you right?"  
  
"Yes mommy. Please don't go."   
  
"You know I have to. Be a good girl for Daddy and Nanna, K."  
  
"OK."  
  
"Give Mommy a kiss."  
  
"I love you mommy," Cyanne said on the verge of tears.  
  
"Remember baby, everything I do is for you and Daddy, OK. You remember that. I love you." Then she turned to Remy, " Now go and don't look back." After they drove away, she got on her bike and went in the opposite direction and rode away. 'I love you, always and forever.'  



	2. Year's later

Disclaimer: X-MEN DO NOT BELONG TO ME AND I MAKE NO MONEY FROM THIS, SO PLEASE, DON'T SUE ME. THANKS.  
  
  
This story takes place about 5 years after the last chapter.  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The figure in black crept through the wood determine to fine what she was looking for. Her long black hair flowing behind her as she ran. She had been coming here for the past 3 nights. Looking and watching, nothing more, nothing less.   
  
She made no sound as she ran through the wood, looking for that perfect spot where she could see her quarry. She was on the edge of the woods now, just behind a few trees. Crouching low, she sat in wait till what she was there for came into view.  
  
A tall man with reddish-brown hair came walking across the lawn of the large school with a young girl beside him holding his hand. She sat and watched them move halfway across the lawn before she turned and started to make her way back through the woods.  
  
That was all she wanted to do, see them one last time before she moved on.  
  
But before she could make it very far, a strong hand grabbed her and through her a couple of feet. She was stunned at first but quickly recovered and crouching in a battle stance, prepared her self for a fight.  
  
"I don't know who you are girlie, but you picked the wrong place to be sniff'n 'round," a short, hairy man growled.  
  
"Look old man, I'm not here for a fight, so why don't you just turn around and forget you ever saw me here," the woman in black said.  
  
"I don't think so love," an Asian woman said as she dropped from the trees.  
  
"She don't smell right Psylocke," he said to the Asian woman.  
  
"What is it, Wolverine?" Psylocke said to the short man.  
  
"Don't know, but she smell familiar."   
  
"What is this, ya'll gonn'a talk or bore me to death?" the woman in black said sarcastically. " Well, bring it on."  
  
At this the man and woman charged the figure in black. She kicked the man in the face, but the affect didn't last long. He jumped up and swung at her head but she ducked just in time only to be elbowed in the back. She stumbled forward and did a roll to straighten her balance. She swept the Asian woman.   
  
All at the same time, they all pulled out there weapons. The Asian woman manifested a glowing blade that seemed to come from nowhere. The man produced 6 metal claws out of his knuckles. And the woman in black pulled a katana blade from the sheath on her back.  
  
  
They fought hard, but none landing a hit on the other. When the woman in black heard a branch crack to her right she turned her head slightly. This gave Psylocke and Wolverine the perfect chance. Psylocke took her chance and stabbed the woman in black in the head with her glowing blade as Wolverine sunk his claws into her gut.  
  
Everything went dark as the woman in black collapsed to the ground in a heap.  
  
Wolverine and Psylocke turned to see Gambit, Cyclops, Storm and Jean rush up to them.  
  
"What happened?" Cyclops asked as her saw the woman in black on the ground.  
  
"Caught her sneak'n round." Wolverine said. "We need to take her to see Beast."  
  
"God no!" Gambit said as he knelt down beside the woman.  
  
Then they all turned when they heard a scream come from behind.  
  
"Mommy!"  
  
***  
  
It was so dark, she could see anything. And the pain. 'God no, I can't be back here. Not again.' Kaceillia thought as she came back into reality.  
  
She hadn't opened her eyes because she was afraid of what she might find. But when she heard the humming of a man in deep baritone she started to relax.   
  
Cracking her eyes open just a little, she saw a big, blue, furry man walking around the room. When he turned and saw that she was awake, he smiled.  
  
"Ah, I see that our guest is awake." Beast said, his voice calming. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Pain, hurt." Kaycee said in a low whisper, it was all she could think to say, it hurt to even speak.  
  
"Now that I can help with," Beast said as he turned away from her. When he turned back he had a needle in his hand. "Now this will help, get some rest."  
  
She felt a little pinch and then a few seconds later all was black.  
  
***  
All of the X-MEN that were present were in the war room. Scott, Jean, Logan, Ororo, Rogue, Bettsy, Remy and Beast. Bobby was off visiting family and Jubilee was in So Cal visiting friends for a few weeks.  
  
"Is she CeeJay's mother?" Scott asked in his 'I'm the leader voice.  
  
"Yes, but I haven't seen her in 5 years."  
  
"Do you think she came back for CeeJay?" Storm asked in a concerned voice.  
  
"I don't think so." Wolverine said. "When I found her she was leaving. She wasn't going to stick around, just watching from what I can tell."  
  
"Is she dangerous?" Scott asked.  
  
"Hell yea, it was a tie till she got distracted. And that's saying something considering she was going against me and Betts." Wolverine said.  
  
"Beast, how is she doing?"  
  
"Well considering her wounds, she is recovering remarkably well. I didn't think she would survive when you brought her to me. She has regained consensus but I gave her something to put her to sleep, she was in a lot of pain," Beast said. "I did some blood work on her and I found some odd things. Her blood work has been tampered with."  
  
"What cha mean, by tampered with?" Rogue asked in her southern accent. "Ya mean someone was playing with her?"  
  
"That is exactly what I think. She is a mutant yes, but her blood shows artificial properties in it."  
  
"Like drugs?"  
  
"Yes and no. Not the kind of drugs you would find on the street, but chemicals," Beast said. "As far as I can tell, someone did some experimentation on the poor child."  
  
"I tink I better go check on CeeJay." Gambit said while getting up.  
  
"You can't just leave, were not done yet," Cyclops yelled.  
  
"I think its best to let him go and check on her," Jean said putting a calming hand on her husbands arm.  
  
***  
  
Remy went straight to his daughter's room, but when he got there she was gone.  
  
CeeJay had snuck down to the med lab and waited until Beast left. When the coast was clear she went in. She hadn't seen her mother in almost five years. 'So why did she decide to show up know,' CeeJay thought as she looked at her mother's sleeping form. 'Guess I'm gonna have to find out.'  
  
CeeJay, like her mother and father was a mutant, but the power she was going to use now was not part of her mutancy. Two years ago CeeJay's Nanna Ruby passed away and when she did she gave all of her power to CeeJay. It was hard being so young with so much power, but after time she grew into it like a second skin.  
  
CeeJay placed her hands on both sides of her mother's head. Closing her eyes she chanted a few words, "Open up your mind to me, show me what you have seen. Let me see through your eyes, let me see into the past you hide."  
  
A faint glowing surrounded them and in an instant CeeJay was being flooded with her mother's memories.  
  
It was so painful. All coming at her all at once. She could see the blood and she could hear the screams. They were so loud that she couldn't hear herself screaming. She could feel all of her mother's emotions, love, hate, pain, sorrow, guilt, horror, agony, terror, rushing her like a title wave.  
  
She broke the contact as fast as she could and dropped to the floor, tears steaming down her face.  
  
***  
  
Scott and Jean were walking to there room when Jean collapsed to the floor holding her head in pain.  
  
"Jean, what's wrong?" Scott ask, worry showing on his face.  
  
"CeeJay, she is in a lot of pain. Oh god, she is terrified." Jean said in a low voice.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"The med lab. I already told everyone to get down there immediately."  
  
They reached the med lab the same time as everyone else. Beast went in first only to be thrown out of the swinging doors.  
  
"What the...are you all right?" Wolverine asked.  
  
"Yes. It appears that one of them doesn't want me in there," Beast said getting up from the floor.  
  
Jean opened the med lab doors using her TK. What they saw was CeeJay huddle in a corner on the room, tears streaming down her face. And Kaycee one her hands and knees on the floor holding her stomach and retching while tears also flowed.  
  
When Remy went in the room, he wasn't thrown out but allowed to make it to CeeJay's side.  
  
"Are you all right petite?" Remy asked never letting CeeJay or Kaycee out of his sights for to long.  
  
"I..I didn't mean to. I. I'm sorry." She said while shaking her head.  
  
"Cyanne," Kaceillia said reaching for her daughter, "I.."  
  
She never got to finish her sentence because she was thrown across the room by an unseen force. She could hear her ribs cracking from the force that she hit the concrete wall with. And she thought she felt her skull facture from the blow.  
  
"You stay da hell away from me," CeeJay yell, letting her father Cajun accent slip. "I hate you, I hate you."  
  
"No, I'm sorry" was all Kaceillia could say before she passed out from the pain.  
  
"When did the kid learn that trick?" Wolverine said but no one answered.  
  
Beast got up and tried to enter his med lab. When he found he wasn't going to be thrown again he went to CeeJay's side.  
  
"Are you all right? Did she hurt you?" All the child did was shake her head 'No'. Then he went to Kaceillia's side. She had 3 new broken ribs and a concussion added on to her other injuries.  
  
Gambit picked his daughter up and after giving Kaceillia one last glance, he took CeeJay to his room. As soon as he picked her up she had passed out.   
  
Later that night when everyone was asleep, Remy crept down to the med lab to check on Kaceillia.  
  
She was asleep on a hospital bed with an IV in her arm. He pulled up a chair and sat down next to her. She looked just as beautiful as she had the last time he saw her.  
  
Her chocolate brown skin shinning in the dim lighting of the room. Her hair fanned out and her lips full and soft looking. A sad look on her face.  
  
"Why you come here, chere?" he asked even though he knew he wasn't going to get and answer. "Why you hurt'n us again?"  
  
The room was silent and he watched her sleep. He left before Hank got back to the Med Lab and before CeeJay woke up.  
  
***  
  
Kaceillia woke up but this time she wasn't in as much pain as the last time. When she began to remember what had happened the night before she was horrified.   
'They must hate me,' she thought with a sigh.  
  
At that sound Beast turned around and smiled at her.  
  
"I see you are awake. I didn't get to introduce my self the other night, I'm Dr. Henry McCoy. But you can call me Hank or Beast." he said in a cheery voice.  
  
"Other night? How long have I been out?"  
  
"Almost a week. You had some very serious injuries and your body needed time to heal," Beast said in a very professional manner.  
  
"My body doesn't need that much time to heal. Why did I sleep that long?" Kaycee asked.  
  
"I thought it would be best if you rested. Your injuries..."  
  
"You had no right. Where are my cloths?" Kaycee said getting very agitated.  
  
"I don't think it would be wise for you to be moving around with out me checking your wounds first."  
  
"I know my body better than you do and I am fine so can I Please have my cloths." Kaceillia said annoyed.  
  
"Please, I must insist. As a doctor I need to be sure that you are heal before I let you leave."  
  
"Fine. Do it then get my cloths."  
  
During the physical Kaycee decided to get a few answers before she left.  
  
"So, Hank is it, is Cyanne alright? I mean she didn't get hurt or anything?"  
  
"She is perfectly healthy. You have a wonderful child you know."  
  
"I know." she said but to low for him to hear. "And Remy, he's taking good care of her? Are they happy?" Kaceillia asked with her head down.  
  
"Yes, he is a wonderful father. They are the best of friends."  
  
"And Ruby, how is she?"  
  
At this question Beast stopped his examination and looked at her a sad look in his eyes.  
  
"I am sorry my dear, but she passed two years ago. She was a very sweet woman, Ruby. She became a very dear friend to me.  
  
Her heart sank. Ruby was gone and she didn't get to say goodbye. But she wouldn't let the tears flow, not now.  
  
"Are you done yet?" Kaycee asked changing the subject.  
  
"Yes. You were right all of your wounds are almost healed completely. Not even any scars," Beast said.  
  
"Good. Now can I go."   
  
"Yes, but your cloths were destroyed from the fight so you'll have to wait while I call one of the women down to bring you some clothing." Beast said walking away.  
  
A few minutes later Storm came into the med lab carrying a bundle of cloths.  
  
"Here I thought you might need these so I took the liberty of getting these for you. I am Ororo by the way, or you can call me Storm," Ororo said a dazzling smile on her face.  
  
Even though Kaceillia had all the information on the X-MEN she shook her head politely and accepted the cloths.  
  
"Thank you. Where can I get dressed at?" Kaycee asked.  
  
"There is a dressing room through that door. There is also a bathroom and a shower in there for your convenience."  
  
10 minutes later Kaycee was all cleaned up and ready to leave.   
  
"I'll show you the way out." Ororo said as she and Kacee began walking.   
  
"Where are my weapons?" Kaceillia asked.  
  
"You'll have to see Scott to get those back." Ororo said, "I'll take you to him."  
  
Storm took her to a large office where Scott, Jean, Logan and Remy were. She didn't even acknowledge the others but went straight to Scott.  
  
"Can I have my weapons?" Kaceillia asked. She wanted to get as far away from this place as possible.  
  
"I'd like to ask you a few questions first." Scott said going into leader mode. "Why were you here the other night?"  
  
"Well if you haven't figured that out yet," Kaceillia said sarcastically, "I was just checking up on Cyanne. Now can I please have my weapons?" Why did these people just not give her her thing so she could leave?  
  
"Are you here to take her with you?" Storm asked.  
  
"No, this is where she belongs, with her family. Now can I please get my things so I can leave."  
  
"What's the rush honey, don't you even want to see your daughter."  
  
"No. Anything else or can I please get my things now," Kaycee said she was beyond annoyed.  
  
"Why don't you want to see her?" Jean asked.  
  
"Non of your Goddamned business. Keep the shit, I'll find my own way out." Kaceillia turned and left the room.  
  
Scott was about to go after her but Jean put a restraining hand on her husband when she saw Remy go after her. Scott turned to Jean and all she did was shake her head.  
  
'They need to work this out first,' Jean thought to her husband.  
  
"Did you sense anything from her?" he asked out loud.  
  
"Not really. It was weird, I felt a shimmer of a person, like a ghost but that's it. I wouldn't have even known she was in hear if I hadn't felt that shimmer." Jean said.  
  
"What about you Wolverine?" Scott said turning to Logan.  
  
"Every time she looked at Gambit she got real nervous and even though she didn't show it, she was scared. I could feel the fear pouring off of her. I think she had her reasons for staying away."  
  
"I guess all we can do if hope that Remy can get her to stay," Storm said.  
  
Remy had caught up with her in the hallway and was walking side by side with her. They didn't say a word till they got out side.  
  
"You got some things you want to say chere?"  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"At first she kept saying that you would come for her but after a while she stopped speakin' bout you."  
  
This broke her heart but she didn't let it show.  
  
"And you, how are you?"  
  
"Fine," Remy said in a clipped voice. "What happened, why didn' you come back?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"I t'ink you betta talk about it! Why da hell didn' you come back?" he yelled. "We thought you were dead."  
  
"I did die. Over and over and over again, I was in hell."  
  
"What da hell is that dat suppose ta mean?"  
  
"Remember that night, the night I left and I told Cyanne that I would do any thing for my family? I stayed away for you and Cyanne. It was the only way."  
  
"Tell me what you mean, I don' understand," he pleaded.  
  
"I sold my soul to the devil so you could keep yours. Remy stop, please. I wasn't going to even come but I wanted to see ya'll before I moved on. I'm not staying."  
  
"You not even goin' to say goodbye to her! What kind of mother are you." Remy yelled and at the sad look in her eyes he wished he could take it back.  
  
"The kind who don't say goodbye." When he tried to speak she stopped him, "Take care of my baby." Then she started to walk away but he stopped her.  
  
"Don't you want to know what happened to Ruby?"  
  
"She died, I know."  
  
"No chere, she died asking for you."  
  
"Where is her grave? I want to see it before I go."  
  
"You can say good bye to the dead but not yo own daughter?"  
  
"I can't hurt the dead Remy. Where is her grave?"  
  
"It over dere, by de garden. She loved the garden."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She walked the way Remy had showed her and stopped in front of a marble angel. She knelt down next to it and started picking the weeds off it.  
  
"Hey Ruby, how are ya? Thank you for staying with them. You knew the future, you knew what would happen but you stayed, thank you." she sighed, "God! I miss you so much and I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, I never meant to hurt them but you knew, I couldn't come back. I'd die for them," she said as tears welled up in her eyes. "What I'm I suppose to do, please tell me what to do. If I stay there in danger, if I leave there in danger. What the hell was I suppose to do let him kill all of you. I shouldn't have come, I should have just stayed away, but I couldn't. I needed to see them, I had to," she sobbed. "I'm sorry I let you down and I'm sorry I let Cyanne down. She hates me ya know. She saw what was in my head and she knows, no child should ever have seen what she saw. And Remy, I loved him so much. He hates me too and I deserve it. I shouldn't have come. I just wanted to say good-bye. I never got the chance to do it before. I love you momma and I'm sorry."  
  
Then she got up and left as the figures in the woods watched and wept.  



	3. Memories

Disclaimer: SAME OL', SAME OL, I SAY I DON'T OWN THE X-MEN OR ANYTHING MARVEL AND THIS IS JUST FOR FUN AND THEN YOU SAY WE WON'T SUE. SEE EVERYTHING WORKS OUT FINE.  
  
This part of the story deals with Cyanne and the things she saw in her mother's head.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
It had been 2 days since Kaceillia had come and gone and 2 days since CeeJay had said a word. They had tried everything to get her to talk but the only thing she would say was that she was sorry and mommy come back.  
  
So early the next morning Remy, Jean and Scott decided to have Jean use her telepathy to help CeeJay. They had all gathered in the Professor's office, CeeJay, Jean, Scott and Remy.  
  
"Cyanne honey can you hear me?" Jean said in a quiet voice. But when she got no answer Remy shook his head yes to go on with the procedure. "Cyanne I want you to relax OK. I'm going to go into your mind so that I can help you."  
  
And still no answer from the child.  
  
"I'll link you and Scott with Cyanne and I." Jean said, "Ok I want everyone to relax and close you eyes."  
  
All of a sudden they were in CeeJay's mind. It was a dark and a foreboding place.  
  
"Are the two of you all right?" Jean asked and they both shook there head yes. "Cyanne! Cyanne! Where are you?" Jean called.  
  
She the sound of a child crying and went toward it. When they did reach the girl she was sitting on the ground staring off.  
  
  
"Cyanne baby, wake up petite." Remy said to his child.  
  
"Cyanne, what's wrong? Why won't you come out of this place?" Jean said.  
  
"I can't," CeeJay said after a few seconds.  
  
"Why can't you?" Scott asked  
  
"Because. I have to stay here. She needs me to stay with her or they'll hurt her."  
  
"Who? Who will hurt her?" Jean said. Then CeeJay pointed and the darkness turned into a room, a lab of some sort. "What is this place?" Jean asked the girl.  
  
"It's where the bad man hurts her. She can't leave, he won't let her."  
  
"This must be part of Kaceillia's memories," Jean said.  
  
"Who's the bad man? Where is she?" Scott asked. Then she pointed again at a table where Kaceillia was strapped.  
  
"What da hell?" Remy said as he tried to go to the woman on the table but was stopped by an invisible wall.  
  
"You can't go there, he won't let you. I tried but I can't get through, so I stay here and watch." CeeJay said, "Oh no! He's coming!"  
  
They all turned to see a man in a lab coat going over to the table and started looking at all of the charts and machines, but they didn't see his face. Then they heard the man talk and Remy knew who it was from that voice.  
  
"Ah, how are we feeling today?" the man in the white lab coat said.  
  
"Go to hell you sick fucker!" Kaceillia spat back.  
  
"I see that our manners haven't improved. Have you decided what you will do?" he asked. " Make the wise choice in this matter. Either way I get what I want."  
  
"I said no before and I'll say it again. Fuck off!"  
  
"Fine then. If you will not tell me where they are then you will take there place," he said then he turned around to get some instruments off of a table and every one saw his face.  
  
"Sinister!" Remy hissed through clenched teeth.  
  
"It doesn't really mater, you will do just as well," Sinister said. Then he took a scalpel and started cutting without giving her anything for the pain.   
  
Kaceillia's screams echoed through CeeJay's mind. CeeJay Just sat and watched as her tears ran their course.  
  
"Oh God!" Jean said with her hand over her mouth. Scott was throwing up and Remy had CeeJay's face buried in his chest. "This stops now!" Jean said and built a wall of stone in front of the memories.  
  
Then she brought everyone out of CeeJay's mind including CeeJay. Everyone had tears in there eyes when they were brought back to reality.  
  
"She didn't come back because he wanted us. She loves us so much. I can feel it, she loves you so much," Cyanne said while looking at her father. "We have to find her, he still wants her."  
  
"I know petite. We'll find her and bring her home," Remy said.  
  
That night Remy was awakened by his daughter's cries.   
'She mus' be have'n another nightmare,' Remy thought as her went to her bed. She had been sleeping in his room for the past few days. "Petite wake up," he said.  
  
"Daddy! They hurt her so bad," CeeJay said. "I want to help her but I can't, they won't let me."  
  
"What was it about this time?" he asked finding that it helped her to talk about the dreams.  
  
"They drugged her and put her in a small room. Then a big man with long blond hair and claws came in," CeeJay said with shaky breaths. "He held her down and.. And he hurt her so bad and she couldn't fight back."  
  
At this Remy was sick. Kaceillia had been raped and he knew by whom but asked anyway.  
  
"Do you know his name?" he asked.  
  
"She called him Sabertooth," she said, her whole body shaking.  
  
"What else did you see?"  
  
"The man, Sinister, he made her do things for him. He said that he wouldn't hurt us if she did what he said," CeeJay said while wiping tears away. "She killed for him and he did things to her, experimented on her. Said that she was an 'interesting specimen', CeeJay said.  
  
"Do you want to go see Jean?" Remy asked. Jean had helped by training CeeJay to put up a block that would help keep the memories out but at night the block would weaken and the memories would slip through the cracks.  
  
"No I can fix it," she said then paused. "I told her I hated her", she said as more tears threatened to spill. "She must hate me!"  
  
"Non petite, don'. Yo mommy love's you. Don't you ever fo'get dat." Remy said, "Get some rest."  
  
"Night daddy."  
  
"Night petite."  
  
***  
  
  
Remy and Logan had tracked Kaycee down to New York City, actually to a strip club in New York City, The Cotton Gin. It was a place where men with money went to have a good time.  
  
Remy and Logan walked in to the place and took their seats in a corner booth near the stage. They sat there and watched as a girl with big blond hair and bright red lipstick danced with no rhythm to an old rock song. After she was done the MC voice came on to introduce the next act.  
  
"And that was our lovely Brandy, was she hot or was she hot?" the announcer said and when he only got a few applause moved on. "And now for our main attraction, the beautiful, the talented, the flexible, Jordan Night!" and the crowd went wild.  
  
When the music started to play not a word was whispered as all eyes went to the stage. She had on a red dress that was tight, her hair was up and she had on stilettos and gloves to match. The song Giving Him Something He Can Feel came on.  
  
"People say that I'm to young   
To let you know just where I'm coming from  
But you will see   
It's just a matter of time  
My love will surly make you mine"  
  
She started off just swaying to the music then she slowly took off her gloves and threw them in to the crowd of aw stuck men. She licked her lips slowly and the crowd went wild.  
  
"Well I'm  
Living in a world of ghetto life   
Every one seems so uptight   
But nothings wrong   
And it's all right with mah man  
Mah man  
I like the way we carry on   
His love is push'n me on and on  
With Mah man  
People out there can understand,"  
  
  
She then ran her hands up and down her body and unhooked the straps to her dress. Remy was sitting the in a daze. She looked so beautiful and the way she was moving was mesmerizing. That's when she saw him or rather directed her striptease toward him.  
  
"I'm giving him something he can feel,  
To let him know this love is real.  
I'm giving him something he can feel,  
To let him know this love is real,  
This love is real."  
  
He couldn't move. It was like he was trapped by her eyes and his heart started to pound in his chest. She was slowly grinding to the music as she slid her dress off her shoulders and pushed it all the was down to her feet without even bending her knees and kicked the dress to Remy. And again the crowd went wild.  
  
"Livin' in a world of ghetto life  
Everyone is so uptight  
Nothings wrong it's all right  
With Mah man.  
I like the way we carry on   
His love is push'n me on and on  
With mah man.   
People out their can ya understand that I'm  
Giving him something he can feel  
To let him know this love is real.   
  
Giving him something he can feel,  
To let him know this love is real,  
This love is real.  
  
Giving him something he can feel,  
To let him know this love is real,  
This love is real.  
  
Giving him something he can feel,  
  
Giving him something he can feel."  
  
As the song die out the crowd cheered well after she was off the stage with loot in hand of course.  
  
Kaycee was dressed in record time and trying to get the hell out of that place. She snuck out the back door and made a B-line straight for her bike where she found Remy and Logan waiting.  
  
"Hi there boys. Out for a night of ogling the girlys?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
"We need ta talk chere." Remy said in a serious tone.  
  
"Bout what sweets? Oh let me guess, you wanna know where I've been right?"  
  
"No chere, I know where you've been." At this she became serious.  
  
"How?" she asked quietly. 'Oh god, Oh god, Oh god," she kept thinking.  
  
"Could you excuse us fo' a minute Logan," Remy said and Logan went to the end of the street to have a smoke. "Cyanne got yo memories and almost went mad. She need ya ta come home. Chere we need you ta come home," he said to her.   
  
She was getting dizzy and found herself leaning against the brick wall next to her for support. 'I did this to her. I almost drove her crazy,' she thought.  
  
"If she got my memories then I shouldn't be around her. It's better that I stay away from her," Kaycee said.  
  
Remy had walked straight up to her and grabbed her by her arms in a vice like grip.  
  
"You comin' back wit me if I have to drag you kickin' and screamin'. Yo daughter needs you and you goin'," he growled through clenched teeth.   
  
She was beginning to shake from fear. Not fear of Remy but of a memory. When he noticed he relaxed his grip on her and spoke in gentler tones.  
  
"Chere please, she need you ta come home. We need you to come home."  
  
"I hurt her so much Remy. She's better off without me. All I've ever done was hurt the people I love. I don't want her hurt because of me," she pleaded; tears were beginning to well up in her eyes.  
  
"She's been hurtin' with out you dere, and she wants you to come home. She miserable with out you dere."  
  
****  
  
It was around 12 pm and most of the X-Men had gone to bed or were doing their own thing. Remy, Kaycee and Logan walked to find that Storm and CeeJay were waiting up for them. Or at least Ororo was because CeeJay had fallen asleep with her head on Ororo's lap.  
  
"How long she been sleep?" Remy asked walking over to the couch with Kaycee and Logan.  
  
"She has been asleep about an hour or so. I could not get her to go to bed, she insisted on waiting for you and Logan to return so I stayed with her," Storm said.  
  
"She had any nightmares?" Remy asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on Ro, let's go to bed, ya look tired," Logan said to Ororo. " Ya want me ta take her to her room?" Logan asked Remy.  
  
"No tanks hommie, I take her ta my room wit me and Kaceillia can have my room," Remy said.  
  
"It's all right that I stay here right?" Kaceillia asked.  
  
"Yes it is perfectly all right and if anyone has a problem with it they can come and see me and I shall handle it," Ororo said and winked at her.  
  
"Tank's Stormy."  
  
"Do not call me that hideous name or you will suffer the consequences Remy Labeau," Storm said with fake furry and lightening and thunder crashed out side.  
  
"Sure ting Stormy," Remy said and Storm rolled her eyes and follow Logan out of the room.  
  
"I like her, she's nice. But I would never picture her with someone like wolf boy there," Kaceillia said.  
  
"Can't help who you love," Remy said looking her in the eye, "can you?"  
  
"No," she said in return avoiding his stare, "I guess you can't. So where should I put my thing?"  



End file.
